


Dr. Kang and the X-Ray Glass

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, female desperation, x ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Dr. Kang has a glass that allows him to see the inner workings of a person without machinery. He decides to try and intervene with a woman who has been holding her bladder too long.





	Dr. Kang and the X-Ray Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggested prompt for me and one of the most interesting ones to come up with a story for so kudos.

Dr. Kang was a man with a very interesting gift. He could see what was beneath the skin of a living creature. He could see skin, veins, muscles, bones, and organs, without the help of an x ray. This power was thanks to a gift from his father. A simple piece of glass tied to a string so he could keep it conveniently around his neck. As a kid, he thought it was nothing special until he looked through it and saw what was underneath the clothing of someone. And then he adjusted it and saw the muscles in a leg, and the skull of a person, which caused him to leap back and really understand this gift that was given to him.   
Thanks to this advantage and a newfound fascination with anatomy, he looked into becoming a doctor. Besides his empathy, he could tell when and how someone was ill by using the tool he had, leading to a successful life as a doctor. 

Now a man of 28 years, he sat in a bar, still in uniform after a long day of work. People were getting ill all over the place and while diagnosis was one thing, treatment was another. He twirled the glass of his beverage in his hand, staring at it and wondering how his patients were feeling. He glanced around, subconsciously scanning for ill or intoxicated people. So far nothing too terrible, but judging by the organ views some definitely should stop coming there as often. 

He saw two women, one older and blonde with a strong frame and brown eyes, and one thinner young brunette with green eyes. They were sitting across each other at a table, talking, and he noticed that one of them, the brunette, didn’t seem to be doing well. She was pale in an unhealthy way and shifting her legs. He tilted his head and lifted the glass to his eye to study her organs. 

_Lungs and heart? Healthy. Slightly increased heart rate._   
_Stomach? Healthy._

He glanced lower and saw that her bladder was full and practically twitching. He’d never seen a bladder that full before. Her legs were getting in the way of the view with the occasional twitch of them. 

He was confused. _“Why doesn’t she get up?”_ He thought to himself. 

He kept watching her for a few minutes and then realized what he was doing and wondered why he was caring so much. Then he remembered as he stared down at the glass in his hand. He was a doctor, that’s why. Even outside of the hospital everyone was a patient whether he liked it or not. 

He decided to get up and walk over to her. The two women looked up at him. 

“Would you like me to buy you a drink?” He asked, looking to the brunette woman. 

“Ohh, look at you, Claire. This charming man wants to buy you a drink,” the blonde said. 

Dr. Kang raised his brows then looked back to Claire. 

Claire’s soft pink lips smirked and she looked over to Dr. Kang. 

“Doctor, should you really be condoning alcohol?” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not.” He said bluntly. 

“I’m just offering you a drink. A full drink of water. From the vending machine outside. It’s on me.” 

The blonde snorted and Claire’s jaw dropped slightly and she smiled in surprise. 

“Alright, I’ll play along. Thanks for the water.” 

“No problem.” Dr. Kang answered with a smile and went outside to the vending machine to get a bottle of water. 

She came back and drank the water in slow sips, slightly feeling less at ease. Dr. Kang watched her sharply from where he sat, hoping this would motivate her to get up and use the bathroom. To his surprise, she didn’t get up and she continued talking and sipping the water where she was sitting. He was almost impressed but mainly concerned.

Did she not have nerve endings? Was she going to wet herself in front of the other woman because she can’t feel? 

She got up and he overheard her say that she was going to head home. His gut told him he needed to get her to go before she hurt herself, but that might be awkward and it wasn’t even his business. Still… The struggle in her eyes… 

He got up and walked outside by her, feeling the cool breeze in his silky short black hair. 

“Here, you forgot your water.” He said, handing the bottle to her. 

“That’s ok, I’m not thirsty…” She answered numbly, continuing to walk ahead, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. 

He persisted, “You seem ill, the water will help. It’s important to keep hydrated.” 

She sighed, nearly groaning when she stopped to wait for a cab. 

“If I drink it will you feel better?”

“Yes. In fact, why don’t I give you a ride home. Are you close? I worry about you out here in your condition.” 

“I’m not drunk! I’m fine. I can handle myself.” Claire answered. 

He frowned, “You’re obviously ill. You’ve been squirming and pale all day.” 

Her cheeks showed a faint pink color. “I’m fine. What, are you hitting on me? Is that why you followed me out of the bar?” 

“No. I’m just worried. Come on, you’ve been out here for a while.”   
She stared at him, irritated. 

He furrowed his brows and tilted his head. 

She clicked her heel on the sidewalk impatiently. “Alright, fine. You can give me a ride home.” 

He gave a faint relieved smile and guided her to his car. 

She got into the car and sat in the seat next to him, crossing her arms. 

_“Seatbelt.”_ He ordered, staring ahead.

She pulled it down, feeling the pressure on her bladder and wincing. He used the opportunity of her not looking to check on her again with the glass. 

He stared back ahead then asked where she lived. She bitterly responded and he pulled out and began down the road towards her home. 

After a while she groaned and looked away from him. 

He asked, “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“I’m fine.” She clarified and he nodded tensely. 

“It’s just… I just… Oh…” her breath shortened and got quiet. “Oh no…” 

“Oh no?” Dr. Kang asked, concerned. 

She blushed. “It’s nothing serious, I just need the restroom.” She muttered, squirming her smooth legs together under her short, floral patterned skirt. 

“I know.” Dr. Kang answered. 

He smirked, still staring ahead. “You even leaked…” 

Her eyes widened and she looked over at him. 

He reached over in front of her opening the glove box and pulled out a towel. He handed to her. 

“Here, go ahead.” 

 

She huffed, dumbfounded. 

“How did you know that I-! Well, more importantly, you really expect me to wet myself in some strangers car?” 

“Well, yes, if not now then later. Your home is a while from here.” 

“So you knew I needed the bathroom and you _gave me water?_ ” 

“You needed the bathroom and you didn’t _get up and use it?_ ” Dr. Kang countered. 

She stammered, looking down shyly. 

“W-well… That woman you saw me with… That’s my manager. What we were talking about was important.” 

“It was so important that you’d give yourself a UTI and therefore give _me_ another client? How stubborn…” 

“I don’t have a UTI!” 

“Are you sure about that? I _am_ a doctor. I could be the judge of that if you want.” 

“No…” 

He sighed, “I don’t think you have a UTI either. But you can give yourself one if you keep holding it like that. So go. Either here, or I could pull over and you could go in one of those fields nearby.” 

Her heart sunk as she remembered the towel in her hands. “You can’t be serious.” 

“I am. Unless you want to hurt your bladder further and have more visits with me.”

“No thanks.” 

She sighed, frustrated, and put the towel between her legs. 

She grimaced and he glanced over and saw that she wasn’t doing anything. 

“Well? Go. Urinate in the towel.” 

“I can’t with you ordering me around!” 

He swallowed, unsure of how to handle this. 

 

“Right, Ok. Uh… Try to relax… Think of… Uh… Water. Think of… Rain…? Think of… Urinating… Think of urinating into that towel.” 

She stared at him, “Is this a joke to you?” 

He chuckled nervously. “No…! I just want to help!” 

She pursed her lips. “I think it’d help if you didn’t say anything.” 

He nodded, staring ahead. “Ok.” 

There was silence in the car and then he heard a faint exhale. Her breath was gentle. Then she breathed again more calmly and relieved, and he heard the faint hissing followed by the towel absorbing her strong flow. He glanced over quickly to see the towel becoming heavy and sodden, warm in her hand. Her bladder slowly felt less waves of pressure as her whole body loosened and calmed, liquid trickling from her thighs lightly.

She swallowed, staring out the window, faint rosy color on her face and neck, her legs loose and trembling slightly as she finished. When she did closed her eyes and tilted her head back, giving an uncontrollable sigh of relief, that caused poor Dr. Kang to blush. 

When they got to a traffic light he looked at her bladder through the glass, it was empty and worn. He quickly let go of it and let it swing down back down to his neck when she looked over at him. Her blush was starting to deepen as she realized he was looking at her.

“There… I wet myself. Are you happy?”

“I’m happy that you aren’t hurting yourself anymore.”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong.” Claire added. 

“I _am_ hurt. My pride is hurt. I wet myself in someone’s car. I wet myself and I soaked everything.” 

His expression softened. “Hey… Hey. This was an emergency situation. You listened to a doctor telling you to take care of yourself before you got ill. That’s normal and ok. Besides, you had that towel there.” 

She looked down timidly. “It soaked through the towel.” 

He drew in a breath tensely, his hands tight on the wheel. 

“Well, I suppose we’re even then. I hurt your pride, you hurt my car.” 

There was silence, and when he looked over he saw that tears were rolling down her face. 

“Are you still upset?” He asked, worried. 

“I’ve never wet myself… Not even as a kid. I always held it. And… And now…” 

He tried to reassure her, “Hey, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen this kind of thing happen. I’ve seen a lot of things as a doctor.”

She frowned. “I know it’s not embarrassing for you! But it’s embarrassing for me! How would you like it if…! If…” 

“If what? If I wet my pants?” Dr. Kang finished for her. 

She swallowed. “Yeah. How would you feel?” 

“Well, that would never happen to me because when I need the bathroom I get up and use it.”   
She scowled at him. 

He sighed. “But… If I did… I suppose I would feel a little odd… But I’d be lucky because I know you wouldn’t give me a hard time about it, right?” 

“Well… No… I wouldn’t…” Claire answered. 

“And what about me? Am I putting you down? Am I making you feel bad for wetting yourself in my car?” 

She wiped her tears. “No… You haven’t…” 

“So you have nothing to be upset about. If anything this is my fault, getting into your business and telling you to wet yourself… I’m sorry.” 

He smiled sheepishly, and gave an honest glance to her, which softened her expression. 

“I just didn’t want to see another person hurt themselves today.” 

“I understand…” She muttered calmly, and she nodded and relaxed. She leaned back and scratched her now cold leg. 

“Clammy? Here…” He turned on the heat and pulled a blanket from the seat behind him, gently laying it on her lap and torso. It was soft and warm, and it settled her a bit. 

“Get some rest. You’ll be ok. It’ll be ok.” He assured her. 

She placed her hand on his wrist and he glanced over at her, her eyes were closed and she looked calm, her cheeks still pink. 

He stared back to the road and she faintly murmured, “Thank you, doctor…” 

Faint color showed on his cheeks and he swallowed with a small grin. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
